Part Of A Family
by j.m.hxc. xo420
Summary: So, this story has been abandoned. Never to be updated again.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sun had set over the city of New York, and the night rose. Two young children traveled across the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Where are wese goin'?" asked the younger girl.

"Ta see a good friend of mine," said the older boy.

The little girl looked out into the darkness with big brown eyes, just like her brother's. She only looked about the age of 9 and had long sandy brown hair. The boy, who was the little girl's big brother, kept his eye's straight on Brooklyn. He looked around the age 11 and looked very serious yet still very handsome for a child.

"Is wis goin' ta see Spot?" she asked.

He nodded with out looking at her, which caused his brown hair to fall in his face; he didn't want his sister to see him crying. They continued to Brooklyn in silence. Before they reached Spot's home, the boy turned to his sister.

"Nancy, I can't take care of you no more, you haveta go live wit Spot for a whiles," he said trying not to get choked up. Nancy shook her head in disbelief; she couldn't believe her big brother, the only family she had, was leaving her.

"Eveah since," he paused a moment, "Dad got inta jail, I gots no money to take care of yas." Nancy's eyes filled up with tears as her brother walked over to an old beat up house. He knocked on the door.

"Who be dere?" a voice said.

"It's me, Spot," the boy said. The door opened and a small boy who looked about the age of 13 peered out. He looked at his friend and then at Nancy; he extended his hand to her.

"Go on, Nan, Spot will takes good cares of ya," the boy said. Nancy reluctantly walked up to Spot and her brother turned around and ran home as fast as he could. Nancy watched him run.

"No..." she started, "No! NO! DAON LEAVE ME HERE! FRANCIS! COME BACK! FRANCIS!" she sobbed as her brother Francis Sullivan ran back to Manhattan.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

_Over the next six years, Francis Sullivan turned into the very handsome and tuff leader of the Manhattan newsies named Jack Kelly or Cowboy. He lead them in the newsies strike of 1899, where he and his gang of newsies, including Mush, Racetrack, Blink, Crutchy, Skittery, Specs, plus many more, some help from Brooklyn newsie, Spot Conlon, and David and Les Jacobs, went on strike against Joe Pulitzer. _

**Two Months after Winning the Strike**

Eating dinner at the Jacobs' was one of Jack's favorite things to do. They always had a place at their table for him after all he was David's best friend, and Les' hero. Jack had his head down eating his food, when he noticed no one was talking. He slowly looked up and saw the whole Jacobs family smiling at him.

"I didn't do it," He said.

Mrs. Jacobs got up and went into the kitchen.

"What is dis, Davey?" Jack asked his best friend.

"What is what, Jack?" the blue eyed boy smiled.

"Nothin' is goin' on, Jack," Les beamed, "Just 'cuz mama made you a ca…" David put his hand over Les' mouth. He chuckled at Jack, and then glared at Les.

Mrs. Jacobs came back with a chocolate cake and put it in front of Jack.

"What is dis for?" he asked.

"Happy birthday, Jack!" Les said breaking free of David's hand.

"You guys are da best," Jack said, "I can't believe I forgot me own birthday."

"I'll cut the cake for you," Sarah said getting a knife.

"Are youse sayin' youse doan trust me with a knife?" Jack said.

"I think she is," Mr. Jacobs said.

They all laughed but were cut short by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," David said.

When he opened the door there was a girl standing there, that looked around the same age as him. They had a key around their neck but this wasn't Spot and she had all of her hair in a tan hat. The girl looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"Is Jack Kelly herah?" she asked.

"Um…yah," David said questioningly and turned his head to Jack, "Jack, some one is here for you."

Jack got up and looked at the stranger, it wasn't anyone he knew.

"Do I knows you?" he asked.

"Bettah than youse think, but da reason Ise herah is to bring youse a message from Spot," she said. "He sent Nancy back herah."

Jack stopped dead in his tracks and stared at this visitor in disbelief.

"Where is she," he said.

"Try 16 Maple Street, Apatment numbah 23," she told him.

"Davey, Davey, where is dat?" he said not removing his eyes from the person.

"Well, Jack," he said a little confused, "That's our address."

Jack stared at the mysterious visitor. He reached over to her hat and pulled it off. The girl's sandy brown hair came to her shoulders.

"…Nancy…?" he said in question and shock.

The girl smiled and nodded. Jack still in shock walked numbly over to her and touched her face to see if she was real. Jack was getting overcome by emotions.

"Nancy," he said softly as he fell into her and hugged her. "I thought youse would hates me foreveah," He said almost in tears at the sight and touch of his baby sister who wasn't a baby anymore.

"I could nevah hate youse foreveah," she smiled.

The Jacobs looked at each other in confusion.

"Who is that, David?" Sarah whispered.

"He never said anything about her to me," David shrugged.

Jack pulled himself out of the hug and turned and looked at the Jacobs' faces.

"Oh! Nancy, dis is Mr. an' Mrs. Jacobs, me best friend, Davey, his 'ittle broddah, Les, and his sista, Sarah. Guys, dis is me sistah, Nancy." Jack said beaming happily.

"You never told us you had a sister," Mrs. Jacobs said.

"Well…" and Jack began to tell them the story of what happened six years ago. But David wasn't paying attention to what Jack was saying; he was looking at the stranger that had just came into his house. She was a splitting image of Jack, from having the same color hair, the big brown eyes, the big smile, they even dressed alike. Nancy looked at David through the corner off her eye. _"He looks so familiar," she thought._

"_She is….She is…..wait a second…Am I thinking this? I've never thought someone was beautiful when I don't even know them," he thought and paused. _

Nancy kept looking at him until a memory came back to her…

"_**Well if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick," Spot Conlon said to His friend Jack Kelly. I looked on from behind some boxes. **_

"_**So this was her big brother," I thought. She hadn't seen him in a while. "But who were the others with him? Ohh one was Boots….But the other…?" **_

"_**But we aren't playing! We are going on strike!" the boy said. "Whoa, did he just speak up to Spot?" I thought in shock.**_

"_**Oh yah, yah, who is dis, Jacky boi, some sorta walking mouth?" Spot said back to the boy. Jack introduced him as David. Just then a hand was placed on my shoulder. I gasped quietly and turned around. It was only Kiki. Kiki laughed quietly. **_

"_**Stop spying and lets go!" Kiki whispered. I followed her out. **_

"_She is Jack's sister that means she must be wild and crazy like Jack also. She would never have anything to do with me except just as her brother's best friend." He paused again. "Why would that matter to me? What is going on with me? I don't even know her, how can I be thinking this?"_

"So how old are you, Nancy?" Mrs. Jacobs asked bringing David out of his thoughts.

"I'm 15, ma'am," she said politely.

"Oh, our son David is 15, also," she smiled.

Nancy smiled and looked at David.

_"Why does my mom have to be so embarrassing some times, uumm ok what do I do? Smile back? Ok," he thought. _David smiled weakly back at her.

"Hey, youse guys, lets go down and see me boiys, they be dyin' to see ya, Nancy," Jack said. "C'mon, Davey, let's go." Jack kissed Mrs. Jacobs on the cheek. "Tanks for Dinah." The three of them set off down the street to the lodging house where the gang was.

A/N- This is kind of like a stand in chapter for the actual first chapter. Yes, I know, Kitty(her and I co-author this story) thinks this chapter sucks, but the actual chapter will be way better and be up soon!


	3. ChApTeR tWo

PEOPLE REVIEWED::double checks: Holy crack whores! I didn't think anyone would review….and like it! I've gotta tell Kitty. She's gonna be sooo psyched::smiles: Thanks soooo much for the reviews! We really were thinking about not posting the other six chapters that we wrote…but I guess we will have to now! Okay, here it goes! OOo! Wait… We have to do shout outs….

Lil Irish QT- THE FIRST REVIEWER! YAHHH! Thanks so much for the review! It's soo awesome you like the idea of the story… We were worried… well Kitty was worried… everyone would hate the story. :smiles: It's good to know we have some support. Review please!

Splashy- Thanks SOOOOO much for the review! We're glad you like the plot idea and…. I personally can't believe we're updating.(-Ginny) And pleasseee review again. That would make us very happy!

Ginny and Kitty

Disclaimer- (Which I forgot to put up last chapter.-Ginny) We don't own Newsies. But we do own Kitty and Candy….and Kiki. So we don't own Newsies…and if we did…well… that's a different story.

Chapter 2:

The lodging house was filled with all the newsies, young and old playing around. Mush, Blink, Racetrack, and Crutchy were all sitting around the table downstairs.

"Hey, Blink how 'bout I roll ya double or nothin' for your piece of cake?" Race said to his friend sitting across the table from him.

"How 'bout I shove dose dice down your neck?" he came back at him.

"Guys, let us act like civilized people," Crutchy said.

"Ise in love," Mush smiled taking a puff of his cigarette. Blink threw an ice cube from his soda at him.

"OOOO, Dats cold!" Mush exclaimed trying to get the ice cube off of him. Mush grabbed some of Crutchy's sandwich and shoved it in Blink's face.

"Hey, I was eatin' dat!" Crutchy said.

"Not anymore your not!" Mush smiled. Crutchy picked up his soda and moved to dump it on Mush, but Mush stepped aside and it got all over Racetrack.

"HEY!" Racetrack exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Crutchy appologized weakly to Racetrack. Racetrack grabbed Mush's cold soup and poured it all over Crutchy, who licked his lips.

"Good soup, Mush," He said grabbing some salad dressing, "But I think Blink feels left out." Crutchy poured the salad dressing all over Blink.

"Dat's it!" Blink exclaimed, grabbing a tomato and smiling. "Hey, Mush, catch!" Mush turned around, only to have a tomato come whirling at him and splat all over his face. He wiped it off and what he wiped off hit Racetrack.

"Whys everyone throwin food at me?" he asked, grabbing the cake and chucking it at Blink. Blink ducked and it smacked Crutchy who was sipping his soda. The soda spilled all over Mush who was hiding under the table.

"Oops..." Racetrack grinned, turned, and ran right into Jack, just as a hamburger came whirling at him. Racetrack ducked and it smacked Jack in the face. "Dear me, Ise eveah so sorry Jack," Racetrack said.

"Run, youse bettah run," he said. Racetrack smiled weakly, turned, and ran over to the other guys.

"Hey, Jack!" Mush said wiping off the rest of the tomatoes on his face. Jack looked solemnly at the guys.

"Youse guys are a mess." He stated. The four guys smiled weakly and Blink brushed the mess of salad dressing and sandwich off of his face and shoulders.

"Sorry." He muttered. From the back of Jack, Nancy was laughing hysterically at him. Jack wiped the hamburger off his face.

"Ya want some, Nan?" The other boys looked at each other in confusion. Nancy shook her head. "Not really."

"Too bad!" Jack exclaimed as he shoved the hamburger in her face. Jack glanced over at David who was standing in the back round suppressing laughter. "Do you want some Davey?"

"I'm good, thanks." David answered.

"Who's da goil, Jack?" Mush asked, climbing out from under the table.

"It's….Nancy?" Racetrack asked in shock. "I can't believe it! Are me eyes deceiving me? Is dis da same baby goil I held!"

"Yup. Boys, dis is me baby sistah." Jack smiled proudly, and put his arm around her. "Isn't she a beauty, Davey?"

'Ah, damn I'm gonna kill him!' David thought. He simply shot Jack a death glare and Jack laughed.

"Jack, you nevah told us youse had a sistah!" Crutchy said,

"I nevah thought da need to tell ya! Everyone, this is Nancy. And she's going to be stayin with us, won't you, Sis?" Jack asked, his face beaming with pride.

"Of course." Nancy replied.

"Are you sure you guys aren't twins?" Kid Blink asked.

"Maybe you should take off that eye patch!" Mush teased.

"Aye, shut up Mush!" Blink exclaimed.

"Whose going tah show Nancy around?" Jack asked.

"I will show you around my sweet lady." Race sais extending his hand to her and beginning the 'grand tour' of the Newsboys lodging house.

"The rest of you boys clean dat mess up!" Jack instructed. "Davey, you come with me. We gotta talk."

"What did I do?" David asked.

"nothin'. Just come on!" The two boys started down the street. "Now why doan you think me sistah is pretty?" Jack asked.

"I never said that!" David objected.

"Well youse nevah answered me when I asked you."

"Well…I did want to.. I just…couldn't." David said quietly.

"See Davey, I know youse all too well. I knew what youse were thinking and I knew you wouldn't answer me."

"So then why did you ask?" David inquired, turning red quickly.

"because I'm trying to build up your….what's it called again? Uhh…" Jack paused.

"Self confidence?" David suggested.

"Yah. Youse self confidence. So you can be more open." Jack finished.

"I wonder how that tour is going inside…?" David mused.

"Yah, I feel bad for those guys." Jack laughed to himself.

"Why?"

"Cuz he's probably making them go a little crazy." Jack winked at David. David just stared back blankly. "Umm.. yah know…" Jack did two pelvic thrusts. "Crazy."

"oh….." David said, slightly taken aback. Jack smiled and shoved him playfully. "C'mon we bettah got back. I need to go supervise." The two bays ran back to the lodging house in complete silence.

When they arrived, and had started up the stairs, Jack pressed his finger to his lips to signal complete silence from Davey. He peered into the bedroom. Nancy was sitting in the middle of the group of guys.

"Now Nancy that ain't da name for a Newsie." Boots said.

"Yah, you need something creative. Like mine, for example." Mush said. The gang groaned and threw pillows at Mush.

"How 'bout Kitty," Jack said coming upstairs.

"Kitty, I like it," Claire smiled. "Did youse dink dat up yourself?" she laughed.

"Nah, Davey here did," Jack said.

"Well, Thanks Dave, I like it," she smiled.

"Well…I really..." David began, but Jack elbowed him HARD. David winced. "Like that name." he squeaked.

"Me too." She said. David blushed. Jack elbowed him again.

"Why are you doing that?" he whispered to Jack, but he only smiled.

"Now that she's a Newsie like us, what are we gonna do?" Mush asked.

"Hey, I was a newsie back in Brooklyn! I just didn't have a name," she said defensively

"Sorry." Mush said raising his hands in defense. "Youse a Conlon Newsie, then? Not a Manhattan Newsie?"

"I was a Conlon newsie...don't tell him dat dhough," she said, which caused the others to laugh.

"Ok guys, we gots work tomorrow! Everybody to bed!" Jack said, "Hey, Davey, you can stay here tonight." Claire or now Kitty came up to Jack.

"Are you expecting me to sleep in a room full of these horney guys," she whispered in his ear.

"Why not?" He asked her. "I'll be here."

"Yah but..." she said softly

"But ya'd rather sleep in a room without so many guys?" Jack finished.

"Something likes that..." she said quietly.

"Heya Kitty, where you plan on sleepin'?" Racetrack asked.

"There's a plenty of beds to choose from!" Blink laughed.

"Shut up, Blink." The other guys yelled.

"Jack..." she said through clenched teeth

"All right..." Jack said. "Hey guys settle down and leave me sis alone!"

"Aww, Jack, you ruin alls our fun!" Blink said.

"Kitty, listen dere are no odah places to sleep, you can sleep wit me, youse be ok," he said soothingly to his sister.

"Jack, you sleep like a rock!" she said.

"Well, den, Davey will sleep in the bed undaneath youse and if youse get worried and I doan wake up, talk to him……not that it will do much," he playfully teased his friend.

"Hey," David said defensively. The other guys laughed.

"Hey, didn't Ise say go ta bed!" Jack yelled and all the kids jumped into their beds, except Skittery.

"You daon tell me whats ta do!" he said.

"Yah well, Kloppman tells you what ta do, and he put me in charge, so go ta bed!" Skittery trudged away to his bed. Jack took Kitty to his bed. She looked around nervously.

"You'll be fine," Jack reassured her. Jack pulled her up and the minute his head hit the pillow he was out. Blink, who was in the next bunk, purred at her.

"Jack! Jack!" she said trying to wake him up.

"Leave me alone," he mumbled and turned over. Kitty sighed.

"Go to sleep, Blink," David said. Blink moaned and went to sleep. Kitty popped her head over the edge of the bunk to look at David.

"Thanks, Dave," she said.

"No problem," he mumbled.

For a while it was very silent, but then some one began to talk, scream in their sleep. It was, of course, Racetrack who began screaming, "C'mon 100! Youse me lucky numbah! Youse me hot tip! I spent me whole life savins on you so move it!" Obviously he was dreaming about a race. Then he began to scream louder, "C'mon 100! C'mon 100! NO! How dare youse come in last place! NO! ME MONEY!" and with that he began crying.

A few minutes later, Jack began snoring extremely loudly.

"Jack," Kitty whispered. "Jaaack, JACK!" she screamed in his ear, but that only made him snore louder. The scream woke Mush up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, CRUTCHY!" he yelled. Then he screamed and fell back asleep. Blink began muttering indistinctly in his sleep.

"Dat's it, I'm getting' outta herah," Kitty said to herself and went downstairs. David heard her leave.

"_What should I do…..should I follow her? Or should I just stay here?" he thought to himself._

"Go follow me sistta, Davey," Jack mumbled, "Make sure nottin' happens to her."

"Ok, Jack," he said slowly and went downstairs also.

When he came down the stairs, Kitty was sitting at the table.

"Couldn't sleep either, aye?" she said with out looking at him.

"Yah," he said softly. She looked over at him and smiled.

"C'mon and sit down." David walked over to the table and sat down.

"New Yawk s so pretty at night…..if youse not up dere wit dose goons," she laughed.

David chuckled softly.

"Ise used ta go outside at night in Brooklyn all da time," she smiled.

"New York is a very pretty town," he said softly.

"Why are you so quiet?" she said quite bluntly but then realized what she said and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, Dave."

"I'm not that quiet," he said a little defensively. "You barley even know me."

"C'mon, Dave, everyone makes first impressions on peoples," Kitty said. "Mine was that you weres quiet. Which is such a shame, you seem really nice." There was a small awkward silence.

"So….what was youse first impression of me?" Kitty grinned. David just looked down at the table.

"Its ok, nothing can offend me, be bold, have confidence," she smiled.

"_She was just like Jack," He thought. _

"Uhhhh….I….thought you were….ummm….very…..pretty," he said nervously.

"See, Ise told you, youse was a sweetie," she said to him. "Well, Ise gonna try ta get some sleep," she said standing up, "Goodnight, Dave." And with that she headed up the stairs but stopped dead in her tracks, from up stairs she heard Blink talking, "No mommy! No! Don't spank me tush!" Kitty and David started to laugh. Kitty blew David a kiss goodnight and went upstairs. David smiled and slowly went upstairs to get some sleep before carrying the banner tomorrow.

Ahh, another finished chapter I got stuck posting.-Ginny

Sorry it took so long. Ginny's lazy.-Kitty

AM NOT!-Ginny

Are too!-Kitty

Am not::pouts:-Ginny

Some thirteen year old. :sighs: Read and Review!

The Devious Duo


	4. ChApTeR tHrEe

Disclaimer- We don't own newsies. Sue us.

**Chapter 3:**

"Wake up, boys…..and girl…time to carry the banner!" Kloppmen said to wake everyone up.

"How'd ya sleep, Kitty?" Jack asked getting up.

"Let's put it dis way, Ise not sleepin' hereah tonight!" Kittyexclaimed,jumping off the bed. At the same time Les, ran into the room.

"Hey, guys!" Les called.

"Hey, little buddy!" Jack said pushing his hat down. Les looked up at Kitty then down at the floor,

"Hi, Nancy," he said shyly.

"Hi, Les, you can call me Kitty now," she smiled at him.

"Oh, did da guys name youse?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but your brodda came up wit da name," Kitty said gesturing to David who was coming out of the wash room.

"Hiya, David," Les said happily.

"Hi, Les." David smiled at his younger brother.

"Everyone ready ta sell papes?" Jack said addressing the gang. Crutchy went over to wake up Blink.

"Five more minutes, mommy" he muttered, rolling over on his side.

"Blink! Get youse butt up!" Racetrack yelled in his ear.

"Ah, Ise up, Ise up! Geez…" Blink said getting up and changing his clothes.

"Kitty do youse mid leavin' while da guys change?" Jack asked his sis.

"Nah, Ise leavin'," she said and walked out. Mush walked over to Jack.

"How'd ya sleep, Jack?" Mush asked.

"On me back, Mush," Jack replied.

"Hahahaha! Didja hear dat fellahs! I ast Jack how he slept and he said 'on me back, Mush'!" Mush laughed.

"You asked me da same question every mornin', Mush!" Jack said and smacked Mush.

"Guys, can I come back in?" Kitty asked from outside.

"Yes," they all said.

"How do I look?" Racetrack asked as Kitty came in.

"Reer, hott!" Blink laughed.

"Ise was askin' da goil!" Racetrack said. Everyone broke laughing.

"Time to leave! Let's go!" Kloppmen said urging them to leave. The kids ran downstairs as Kloppmen counted them. There was one missing.

"Boots! C'mon, you're gonna be late!" Kloppmen yelled upstairs. Boots walked downstairs slowly and walk right up to Kloppmen.

"Hey, do you see any hairs on me chin?" he asked. Kloppmen looked closely.

"Yah, I see a little stub, no get outta here!" he said and with that he pushed the boy outside.

They got out to the square to wait for the bell.

"Hey, Mush!" a blonde haired female newsie said signaling Mush over to her. Mush walked over to his girlfriend like a love struck child.

"Hiya, Candy," He said.

"Ewwww," Les said looking away as the two kissed.

"You'll learn to appreciate it," Jack said to Les.

"Did you?" he asked.

"Of course, I did," Jack chuckled.

"What do youse dink he does wit youse sista!" Blink laughed nudging Jack. Seeing Les's dropped jaw, Jack smacked Blink.

"He's only kidding," Jack said.

"How many times have you kissed me sista?" Les asked wide eyed. Jack laughed nervously.

"_What am Ise gonna tell dis kid, witout scarrin' him?" Jack thought. _

"So go on and tell 'im," Kitty laughed from behind him.

"Aha, aha, go get Davey!" he said. Kitty laughed and went to find David. Mush and Candy came over.

"Does Davey know how much?" Les asked a little disgusted.

"Does Davey know what?" Mush asked.

"No….Ise gots to talks to him," Jack said hesitantly.

"Does Davey know what?" Mush asked louder.

"Les, are you bugging Jack?" David said walking over to them.

"No, Ise just askin' him some questions," Les said. "But he isn't answerin' me!"

"Well…" Jack's voice trailed off, "Forget it!"

"David, have you eveah kissed a goil?" he asked his older brother. David shifted his weight and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, Davey?" Racetrack asked.

"No, never," Davis said a little louder. All the guys erupted with laughter. Kitty put her hand on David's shoulder.

"Doan worry, Dave, Ise nevah kissed a goil eithah," she said and that set the boys on another fit of laughter. David smiled.

"_She's pretty AND funny," he thought. _Just then the circulation bell rang.

"Alright time to get to work," Jack said relived.

"Hey, Kitty, who youse gonna sell papes wit?" Blink said grinning.

"Uuuh…I dink Ise gonna sell wit Jack today," Kitty answered slowly. They all started down to the circulation office to get their papes. Jack got his normal 100 papes. Racetrack had to bribe people for money, as usual.

"Remember headlines don't sell papes…" Jack started then passed if off to David.

"Newsies sell papes," David finished. They all went out into the square and went their ways.

Jack yelled to the walking away couple. "Meet us at the square latah!"

"Extre! Extre!" Read all about it..." Mush's voice faded into the distance.

"Dear me, every Thursday, 'Hey Mushy boi! Lets make out den go "sell" papes'!" Racetrack said frolicking around making fun of Mush and Candy.

"Hey, Race, your ride is leaving, your gonna miss the opening race," Dave laughed pointing to the driving away cart Race always used to get to Sheepshead Races.

"Oh, crap!" he said chasing after his ride. Race disappeared into city.

"Ise gonna go to the Catholic part of town and see if they will have pity on me," Crutchy said hobbling away. "Ise meet up with youse latah!" Soon Crutchy could not be seen over the rest of city life.

"Well, Ise off to meet up with some oda guys," Blink said just as a girl walked by. "Hey, dere…" he said as he followed after her into the city.

"Blink," Jack sighed as he watched his friend. "Now, dat boi is crazy," Jack whispered to David. David cracked up.

"Ok, let's go, guys," Jack said. He took at glance at the headlines. "Aww man, dis headline sucks! I doan even know if I can improve the truth witout changing it!" The four kids took off down the road to carry the banner the best they could.

**Upper part of Manhattan a Couple Hours Later**

A petite 16 year old girl was walking her angel lab puppy down the street. She was obviously upper class by the clothes she was wearing.

"Hi, Charlotte!" a girl said walking by Charlotte and her dog. She waved back at her. But when she did, she lost he grip on her dog's leash and he took off.

"Morris!" she yelled after her dog took off towards downtown Manhattan. She started off after him but when he ran down a dirty alley; she looked down at her white outing dress.

"I hope father doesn't hear about this," she said and walked down the alley.

**Back in Newsie Territory **

The gang sat in the square, today wasn't good headline and they were just getting back form their rounds.

"Hey, guys! Ise found me a new friend!" Race said holding a lab puppy.

"Aww, he's cute!" Mush said getting up to pet it.

"Race, does it belong to someone?" Jack asked.

"You're no fun, Jack," Racetrack said.

"Hand him ovah, you can't just steal peoples dogs," He said. Race handed the dog to him. The dog licked Jack's face.

"Dats disgusting!" Jack said wiping his mouth.

"Jack, youse da one who always spits in your hand before shaking, why is a little dog slobber so nasty?" Candy asked.

"Because I doan know where dis dogs moth has been!" Jack said. The guys laughed. "Kitty, come take dis mutt."

"I dunno Kitty might not get along wit da dog!" Blink laughed. Kitty shot a glare at him.

"Mush, take dis dog away from me," Jack said handing the dog to Mush.

"Yes, you're a good doggy, ain't ya?" Mush said talking to the dog as it licked his face and lips.

"Still gonna kiss him aftah dis, Candy?" Jack laughed.

"I'm debating," Candy replied.

"Jack, check his collar for a name tag," David said. Jack grabbed at the dog's collar.

"Be gentle," Mush said. Jack rolled his eyes and carefully checked his name tag.

"His name is…….Morris?" Jack said.

"What kind of name is Morris?" Racetrack laughed.

"The same kinda name as Racetrack," Kitty grinned. The dog jumped out of Mush's arms and landed near Les. All the boys began to play with him. Kitty looked down the street and saw the street and saw a wandering, confused rich girl.

"Hey, Dave," she said to the boy next to her. "Look what we have here," she said snickering at the lost girl.

"Wonder what she's doing here?" Dave wondered. Kitty looked closer at the girl's face and a memory came back to her.

_**I stood in the street trying to sell my papers; I hadn't sold that many today and I couldn't act younger anymore since I had just turned 14. Suddenly there was pressure on my back as I fell into the street. I looked up and saw a large wealthy man with his daughter glaring at me.**_

"_**You almost bumped into my daughter," he said sternly.**_

"_**Ise sorry, Mistah," I said getting up from the street. I noticed my papes were by his daughter's feet. So I reached down to grab them and accidentally touched her perfect dress. **_

"_**Father, she got my dress dirty!" the little blonde girl said. I felt a kind of fear I have never felt before when he raised his hand at me. Yah, I picked fights with people but they were kids like me never an adult. He grabbed onto my arm. I closed my eyes and just as I thought he was gonna hit me, I felt someone in front of me.**_

"_**Hey, Mistah, wanna buy a pape?" the person said. I smiled at the voice, it was Spot. **_

"_**Get out of my way, kid," he said.**_

"_**But…" Spot went on to talk about the headline and I broke free from his grip. I ran into a nearby alley. "Spot would always take care of me, just like Jack said," I thought. I looked back and Spot brought the paper up to the man's face and punched him. Spot took off towards the river. **_

"Kitty, Kitty," David said trying to get her attention.

"Yah," she said coming back to earth.

"She looks familiar, I've seen her picture somewhere, I just can't remember," David said. Kitty shrugged.

Charlotte looked ahead at the ruff gang of newsies. There were two girls but even they looked tuff. Charlotte spotted a little boy playing with a dog…..her dog! Charlotte's dad and grandfather had always warned her about kids that lived on the streets. She carefully walked towards them. One by one, the gang realized this upper class girl was walking towards them.

"Hiya, pretty goil," Blink said. Charlotte swallowed hard, she was obviously scared.

"Dear me, what is a goil like you doin' round dese parts?" Race said.

"That's…that's my my ddddogg," she stuttered. Les picked up the dog and handed it to her with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," she said to the kind boy. She turned around and started to walk away. Racetrack whistled at her. Charlotte was happy to get out of there.

"Hey, Kitty, I think she stole your wallet," Mush smiled. A smile spread across Kitty's face. David put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kitty, don't…" he said but she ignored him.

"Hey!" Kitty said walking up to Charlotte. "You stole me wallet!" Kitty exclaimed.

"I did nothing of the sort!" Charlotte said outraged. Kitty pulled her wallet out of Charlotte's belt. Charlotte didn't know what to say. The two girls just stared at each other. Kitty was a little bigger than Charlotte. Charlotte had an elegant dress where as Kitty had a tattered old one. Kitty had a pretty face yet and face that was forced to grow up so soon to survive, Charlotte had a pretty face also but one that was sweet and innocent, that had been sheltered all her life. These girls were from two really different worlds. Jack walked over and pulled his sister away.

"Now, you took me sista's wallet and that'll cost youse," Jack said as some boys gathered around her.

"But I didn't take it!" she said.

"That's not what it looked like," Blink said pushing her a little bit.

"Looks like we've got a rich thief," Race said pushing her harder.

"Guys…" David warned them. Charlotte started to get really scared. Morris jumped out of his owner's arms and began to bark at the boys. Mush pushed her so hard that she fell to the ground. Charlotte quietly cried out of fear.

"Dat was uncalled for, bois," Jack said reaching his hand down to her. She looked up at him and her fear turned to anger. She spit at him, and got up by herself. She grabbed her dog and ran back to the alley way from whence she came. "My grandfather was right about you, Jack Kelly," She softly said to herself and ran home. When she was out of sight, the boys erupted with laughter.

"Why did you do that?" David asked Kitty.

"They would have done the same to us if wese were on dere side," she answered. A boy walked up behind Jack.

"Jack Kelly," he said. Jack turned round and recognized him.

"Hiya, Dodgah," Jack smiled and spat in his hand. Dodger did the same then they shook. Dodger nudged his head in the other direction and began to walk over there, Jack followed him. They talked for a while then Dodger took off and Jack walked back to the others.

"Davey, Kitty, Mush, Candy, Blink, and Race, let's go, Spot wants to see us," Jack told them.


	5. ChApTeR foUr

Disclaimer- we don't own Newsies. If you don't like it...sucks to be you.

**Chapter 4:**

The kids ran all the way to Brooklyn to see what there old pal Spot Conlon wanted.

"Spot!" Kitty called out to her friend upon seeing him, she ran ahead of the others to hug him.

"Hiya, Nance," He smiled at her. "Hey, guys!" he yelled at the others.

"Hey, Spot," Jack answered while walking up to him. Jack spit in his hand while Spot did the same and they shook hands.

"Kiki!" Kitty yelled running over to the girl who came around the corner.

"Hey, hunny," she smiled at her good friend giving her a hug. "Long time no see, eh?" Kitty laughed. "Hey, Candy, haven't seen you in a long time," she said.

"Yah, I know! I've been so…." The two girls began to talk until Spot interrupted them.

"Who's up for some swimmin'?" Spot suggested taking his shirt off.

"Yeah!" Jack said pulling his shirt off also. They walked over the docks and look at the dirty river. It wasn't the cleanest river ever but it was all they had. Spot picked up Kiki.

"Spot Conlon, what do you dink you are doin'?" Kiki asked giggling. Spot laughed and threw her off the dock.

"Spot!" she yelled when she submerged. Spot shrugged.

"Your gonna get it! Get down here!" she said trying to be serious but her smiled snuck through. Spot jumped into the river. Kiki motioned from him to come to her. He reluctantly swam over to her. Kiki put her hand on his shoulders and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I dink I should get it more often," he said smiling a lopsided smiled. Kiki laughed and pushed him underwater. He broke free form her.

"Ya still want it?" she laughed. He shook his no but not before he had pushed her under also. Candy stood at the edge of the dock and laughed at the two in the water. Mush snuck up carefully behind his girlfriend.

"Candy," he whispered in her ear. She turned around and he pushed her in but she grabbed his arm and he fell in also.

"Ah! Help me! Ise drown'!" Mush panicked in the water.

"Mush, stand up," Jack yelled from the dock. Mush obeyed and the water came up to his shoulders.

"Oops," he grinned sheepishly. Jack ran off the dock and did a cannon ball right into the water. Kitty sat down on the edge of the dock.

"Come in, Kitty, the water's great!" Mush said taking off his shirt and throwing it on shore.

"Kitty? Didja change youse name, Nancy?" Spot asked.

"Yes, I did," she replied.

"Good, I always hated Nancy, I hated Francis more!" Spot laughed. Jack splashed him. David sat down next to Kitty.

"Are you going in?" he asked her.

"No," she said.

"C'mon, you wimp!" Spot yelled at her.

"Well, I think you are going in," David said putting his arm around her. She looked at him strangely.

"But I'm not goin' in, Dave," she said reinforcing that she wasn't going in. David grinned and pushed her off the dock. She came to the surface and swam to the ladder. As David watched Kitty climb up the ladder, he stood up on the dock and back up a little bit.

"David!" she grinned when she stepped on the dock. She opened her arms to him motioning for a hug. David shook his head at her. She laughed and started to walk towards him. David took a couple steps back but tripped over a piece of wood that was coming out of dock. Kitty laughed at him as she continued to walk to him. But when she got closer she tripped over that same piece of wood and fell right on top of David. They didn't say anything for a moment, because neither of them really knew what to say.

"Kitty," David said breaking the silence.

"Yah," she said.

"You're getting me wet,"

"Oh," she said a little taken back. She stood up and put her hand out to help David up. He grabbed it and got up also.

"_Where did that come from? 'You're getting me wet', why do I never know what to say?"_ David mentally hit himself.

"Let's go skinny dippin'!" Blink yelled ripping off his shirt.

"Keep your clothes on boi!" Jack yelled from the water.

"Youse ruin all me fun!" Blink said, and then did a perfect dive into the water.

"C'mon, Race!" Blink yelled up to him.

"Nah, youse guys go ahead and have fun. I dink I'll just stay up here…..where it's dry," Race answered.

"What? Can't you swim?" Mush asked. Race turned red.

"No….." he said quietly.

"You can't swim!" Spot said in disbelief. Race nodded despite his embarrassment.

"You hear dat, fellahs! Race can't swim!" Spot called to the others who all started to laugh.

"Youse be nice to Racetrack!" Candy said splashing Spot.

"All right, Candy's right, we should be nice to Race, even if he can't swim," Jack laughed. "Hey, Spot, why didja bring us here? To go swimin'?" Spot sighed.

"Kitty, Kiki, and Candy, go find us some clothes," Spot said to the girls.

"Where are we gonna get clothes?" Kiki asked

"I dunno go look!" he exclaimed. Candy and Kiki climbed the ladder and met Kitty at the top and they went to find clothes.

"Let's go on the dock," Spot said. They all climbed up to the dock and sat with Race and David.

"What's up, Spot?" Mush asked.

"Ise been hearin' dings, dat dere is a man who escaped from da city jail," he told them.

"That's no big deal, I mean the police can take care of it," David said.

"He's a murderah, Davey," Spot said being very serious. The boys were silent for a second.

"Where is he loose?" Blink asked. Spot hesitated.

"Manhattan," he finally said. "Doan tell da goils and doan let dem go anywhere alone."

"Do you know anyting 'bout 'im?" Racetrack asked.

"Yah, I did some talkin' to people around town, dey say he murdahed three people 'bout 7 years ago," he answered.

"Jack, didn't your faddah…" Mush started.

"Let's not talk about be faddah," Jack snapped at him.

"Sorry, Jack," Mush apologized.

"What about daddy?" Kitty said walking over to them.

"Nothin'," Jack mumbled angrily. The two other girls came over to the guys. Kitty laughed a little bit.

"What is it?" Blink asked.

"It's nothin', just a memory of a time when me faddah took me and Jack down to Central Pahk for da day. It was just a little bit before Christmas so Central Pahk was filled wit snow and…." Jack jumped up and stormed off.

"Jack….?" Kitty called after him. Jack just kept walking away.

"What's up wit him?" Kiki asked.

"He hates his faddah," Spot said. Kitty started after her brother when a thought came to her…

"**_Spot! I've told ya a million times! I doan wanna see him! Evah!" Francis Sullivan told his friend. I had a problem of ease droppin' on me bruddah and Spot. I was pretty good for an 11 year old, I hadn't gotten caught yet._**

"**_He wants to see you, Francis! Why would he have gone through so much trouble to get you dis lettah," Spot said._**

"**_Daddy wants to see us…? Daddy wants to see us!" I exclaimed a little loudah then I should have. Spot laughed nervously under his breath. He always tried so hard to not let Francis see me. He said dat if me bruddah saw me he would insist on takin' me back and dat wouldn't be good for 'im cause he can't take care of me._**

"**_I'll be right back," Spot said and walked over to the staircase around the corner were I was sitting. I was caught._**

"**_Up!" he mouthed to me and I trudged upstairs. I nevah undahstood why Francis hated daddy so much._**

"Jack!" Kitty said jumping up after him. She ran up to him and he pulled her into a brotherly hug.

"What happened wit dere faddah?" Candy asked.

"Jack doan like talkin' 'bout it," Race said.

"But why does Kitty like 'im and Jack hate 'im?" Candy asked. Spot shrugged.

"I dunno, she wouldn't tell me anything about him after the incident," Spot said. "Jack won't talk about him at all."

"I'm sorry, Jack," Kitty said pulling away from her brother, "I miss him, dats all."

"How could you miss a murerah!" he asked her. Kitty tried to search for words. She couldn't tell me, not now….not ever.

"I dunno," she said softly after a period of time.

"Well, we doan haveta worry about dis right now," he said seeing how upset his sister was. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Ise sorry I got mad at youse."

"It's alright, Jack," Kitty replied.

"C'mon let's go back to da othahs," Jack smiled. Kitty nodded and they returned to the others.

**Manhattan**

Skittery and Crutchy were on the ground playing poker.

"Ha! I win!" Skittery yelled, grabbing the money sitting in between him and Crutchy.

"Let's play again!" Skittery laughed.

"No way! You already beat me nine times. Ise done," Crutchy said throwing down his cards. Skittery laughed evilly.

Charlotte looked around corner of the alleyway she was hiding in. As much as she was scared of them she found them so interesting. She had never known anyone like them in her life. As she watched them, she didn't she Jack. She hated him especially with what her grandfather told her about him and with what she saw….but her grandfather never told her how handsome he was.

"Man, when's Jack and da othah's gettin' back?" Boots asked.

"Who cares, Ise winin'!" Skittery said. He had convinced Dutchy to play with him.

"Hey, guys," Snipeshooter said looking at the girl watching them. "Ain't dat da goil Jack chased off earliah?"

"Yah, it is," Skittery said slowly getting up.

"_Oh no,"_ Charlotte thought, quickly turning into the alleyway. _"They saw me." _Charlotte closed her eyes and hoped they didn't recognize her. Things were silent and she thought she was safe until a hand grabbed onto her arm. It pulled her out of the alley way and into a group of newsies. Skittery tightened his grip on her arm.

"What are you doin' 'round dese parts again?" he asked.

"I….uuummm…well…." she stammered.

"I dink Boots here is gonna have ta take youse ta see Jack," Skittery grinned at her.

"Yah….wait!" Boots exclaimed at him. Skittery pushed Charlotte into Boot's direction.

"Why me?" Boots asked grabbing her arm. "She'll brake from me….I'm…to…"

"What is it, Boots?" Dutchy asked.

"I'm too small," he said looking at the ground. Some of the guys started to laugh.

"Oh, fine, uuhhh, I'll go wit you," Skittery said taking a grip on her arm. "Let's go."

**Brooklyn**

"I'm still wet," Blink said lying down on the dock.

"We know, Blink," Jack said. "Well, Spot, we should be on our way back home."

"Ok…hey, ain't dat Skits and Boots?" Spot said pointing to some figures on the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Yah it is,"

"SKITTS! BOOTS!" Race yelled up to them. Skittery waved to them and head down that way.

"What's wit da goil?" Kiki asked.

"Oh no," Kitty said upon seeing her face. "Its dat rich goil."

"Great," Jack sighed.

"She must have gotten caught hangin' 'round," Mush said. Skittery and Boots went up to them, holding a struggling Charlotte.

"We meet again," Jack said approaching her.

"What's your name, goil?" Blink said rather harshly.

"Be nice to the lady now," Jack said with a hint of sarcasm.

"So, what's your name?" Mush asked trying to be nice.

"Charlotte Ray," She said in disgust.

"And where are you from?" Spot started, "Uppah Queens? Uppah Harlem? Dare I say Uppah Brooklyn?"

"Upper Manhattan," She muttered.

"Jacky boi, she's your responsibility," Spot said backing up.

"Fine," Jack took a harsh hold on Charlotte. She let out a small squeal of pain. "C'mon guys, let's figure out ta do wit dis goil. Bye, Spot, Kiki." They waved goodbye and headed back for Manhattan.


	6. ChApTeR fIvE

Disclaimer- We don't own Newsies. But we do own Kitty, Kiki, and Candy. And Dodger. And Ruby... but we DON'T own newsies. If you don't like it, tough. And if you don't like this story...

:lower lip trembles: You don't like our story!-Ginny

**Chapter 5**

Jack pushed Charlotte into Kitty's room, which Kloppman gave her when they got back to the lodging house. Kitty opened her mouth to protest.

"Please watch her, me and da bois have ta find out what ta do wit her," Jack asked.

"Ok," Kitty couldn't say no to him. Candy would have helped her but she had to go home and baby-sit. Kitty entered her room and closed the door behind her. Charlotte was sitting in a corner Kitty laid down on her bed and looked around. The room was rather small, but it was better than sleeping in a room with a bunch of horney guys.

"What were you doin' 'round again?" Kitty asked. Charlotte didn't answer. "C'mon if were gonna be stuck her stuck here together at least talk." Charlotte glared at her. "I was tryin'!" Kitty said dropping her hands in defeat.

"After what you did to me today!" Charlotte said outraged.

"Oh, you desioved dat," Kitty said crossing her arms.

"I never did anything to you!" Charlotte said standing up. Kitty sat up and stared at her. The door opened. Kitty and Charlotte turned her attention to the person standing in the door.

"Hiya, David, what's goin' on?" Kitty asked cooling down.

"They kicked me out because I was being too nice," David shrugged.

"You stuck up for me?" Charlotte asked in disbelief. David looked down and nodded.

"Thank you so much," she grinned. David looked away shyly.

"Well, come in, Dave, me and Charlotte…..was just talkin'," Kitty said. David found a chair and sat down.

"How much longah will dey be?" Kitty asked.

"Who knows with the council of elders out there," David responded.

"So, David, where are you from?" Candy asked. David answered and they were on a conversation. Kitty lay back down on her bed.

"_Why was dis goil buggin' me so much?" _she thought, _"Maybe it's because she's rich_…" She glanced over to Charlotte and David. _"Maybe it's because the only thing David has done since came in her was pay attention to her…Whoa…rewind and freeze! Did I just say I was jealous of her? Because of Dave? Dave's cool and all….but…" _She looked over at them again. "_Uh-uh, not me bruddah's best friend….not…no...I won't…"_ She swallowed hard. _"But I think I did…" _Kitty tried to shake the thoughts out of her head but they didn't seem to go away. Jack walked in looking very upset.

"Charlotte, wese are lettin' youse go today, but if you come back we won't be so nice," he said to her, "David, bring her home."

"Wait, can't you take her home, Jack?" Kitty asked.

"Because I doan wanna, besides why would you care?" he asked her.

"I doan," Kitty said quietly. _"But I do…and I'm afraid of the reason why…"_ David and Charlotte left, talking the whole way there. Jack watched them leave.

"_There's something about her,"_ he thought,_ "If she is anything like I think she is, she'll be back." _Jack smiled to himself.

"Wow, your house is really nice," David said in awe of the mansion.

"Thank you, and thank you for taking me home," Charlotte smiled and walked up her walkway. When she entered her house, her mother met her at the door.

"Where have you been today?" she asked tapping her foot, hands on her hips.

"I was around," Charlotte answered trying to get around her mom.

"Not so fast, Charlotte Rose," Her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her back over to her. "You Grandfather saw you in downtown Manhattan with some street kids. You know how your Father and Grandfather feel about them."

"I'm sorry," She mumbled.

"Your father wants to speak to you," she said stepping aside. Charlotte swallowed hard and walked down the hall to the kitchen where her father was sitting, reading a newspaper.

"I head about today, Charlotte," he said not looking up. He put the newspaper down and stood up. "What did I tell you about those boys?" he said anger flaring up.

"I'm sorry….they caught me…and…and," Charlotte stuttered. He grabbed her arm.

"Well, then you shouldn't have been downtown to begin with!" he raised his hand and hit her across her face. Charlotte had learned not to scream but hot tears burned her eyes.

"Do you want to have anything to do with those boys! They could have killed you!" he placed his other hand on her other shoulder. "All the trouble they caused you Grandfather!" he said shaking her. He let go of her. "Go to your room," he turned back to his newspaper.

"Yes, faddah," Charlotte gasped and put her hands over her mouth quickly. "I'm sorry," she said through her hands.

"What did you say?" he said turning back around.

"I didn't mean it, it was an accident," she said backing up.

"I hate that blasted accent those street rats use," he hit her across the face again. "Go!"

"Yes, sir," Charlotte said. She turned and ran up the stairs crying. She ran into her room and grabbed a bag. She began to throw all her precious and needed items in it. "Tomorrow," she said taking a break to wipe her wet eyes, "I'm leaving; I'm getting out of here."

Charlotte woke up before her parents so she could leave. She put on the oldest dress she had. Now was the hard part. She knew her grandfather worked in downtown Manhattan, that's how he saw her yesterday, so she had to do something drastic. Charlotte took scissors to her long blonde hair and took a snipe. She gasped as her hair fell to the ground. She looked in the mirror when she was done. All she could do was rub her now shoulder length hair wishing she didn't have to do that. She heard her parents waking up so she grabbed her things and ran out the front door and down the road. Charlotte just kept running, not once looking back. She hoped Jack Kelly had some heart and would help her find a place to stay. She closed her eyes for a second and ran right into somebody.

"Hey, watch were youse….Charlotte?" the person said. Charlotte looked up and saw Jack Kelly standing right above her. She knew she was in trouble now. Charlotte began to cry. Jack looked around to see if anyone was around.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt youse. Just go home before anyone sees you," he said soothingly.

"I ran away from home," She sobbed. Jack sat down next to her.

"Why would you do dat? Dave said you had a nice house,"

"Its my father…" she wiped her eyes, "He hits me. I'm sick of it, so I left

"Well, dats not very good,"

"I'm in a good mood. C'mon I'll tell da bois your story; maybe day will let you stay. And if not I'll help ya get outta here." Jack got up and gave her his hand. This time she didn't spit at him, she took his hand and he pulled her up. Jack smiled at her, and then led her back to the Lodging House. All the boys stared at this sight. Jack was bringing Charlotte to the lodging house, but he didn't seem mad. What was going on?

"Hey, guys, I'm feeling very gracious today. Char here just ran away from an abusive home. Can see stay here for a while?" he asked them.

"Whatever you want, Jack," Race said non-enthusiastically.

"Sure, whatevah," Blink shrugged.

"One mistake, goil," Skittery warned.

"Ok, Char, you can bunk wit Kitty," Jack said to her.

"What!" Kitty said outraged.

"C'mon, Kitty, it's only for a little while," Jack reasoned, "Besides it's a great chance to make a new friend, one of the same gendah." The other guys laughed.

"Very funny," Kitty said very sarcastically.

"Oh, Kitts, be nice….for once!" Blink laughed. Kitty rolled her eyes angrily.

"So, you really approve of that rich brat comin' ta stay wit us!" Kitty said getting angrier as she spoke. "Just because Jack wants her to stay!"

"Hey, glum and dumb, what's the mattah wit you?" Racetrack asked her.

"You guys! Yestahday you hated her! Now she can live wit us! What's up wit dat?" Kitty yelled at them.

"People change deir minds, Kitty," Jack said, slightly angered.

"Whatevah," Kitty muttered. "I'm goin'." She set out to the distribution office.

"Your sista sure is in a bad mood," Mush said watching her walk away.

"Me sista is also used to bein' da only goil around all you bois," Jack said. "Hey, Skitts, take Charlotte and find her something ta sleep on." Skittery nodded and took Charlotte inside.

"Are youse sayin' she's jealous?" Crutchy asked.

"Yes, I am. She's been da only goil in groups of newsies since she was little. She's used to da attention, she think Charlotte is a threat to dat," Jack replied.

"But jealous? She knows we ain't just gonna throw her out for Charlotte! We may not even like Charlotte all dat much!" Racetrack brought to his attention.

"I think I know my sista, and yes I say she's jealous," Jack repeated. "What's wrong wit youse guys?"

"Nothin', Jack. What's wrong wit you? What Kitty said is true! Yestahday you hated her, and today you're practically droolin' at her feet!" Blink said.

"Whaddya mean!" Jack asked. "I felt sorry for her! And dats dat."

"Fine," Blink said not in the mood for a fight. Skittery came back.

"Found a mattress!" he said.

"Bettah not be from my bed, like the last time we have a visitah!" Blink yelled at him. Skittery laughed remembering that memory.

"Good bring it down to Kitty's room," Jack said.

"I doan wanna…" Skittery complained.

"Too bad!" Mush laughed.

"Well, Mush, you can help also!" Jack smiled.

"Me!" he asked.

"Yep, now, move along!" Jack said. Mush muttered something underneath his breath and followed Skittery to move the mattress.

"Where's Charlotte?" Jack asked after Skittery.

"Right here," Charlotte said coming out of the Lodging House.

"You're gonna come wit me and Davey, wherevah he is, to sell today to show you da ropes and stuff," Jack said. David came up behind him.

"Sorry, I'm late. Les is sick and….Charlotte? Is that you?" Davis said looking at her. She smiled and nodded. "Are you gonna be staying here?"

"Yah, for a little bit. I'll tell you why while we're out," Jack replied for her.

"Oh," he looked around, "Where's Kitty?"

"She's already sellin'," Jack said shortly.

"Why? She normally sells with me…I mean us," he said pushing the subject.

"Today she was just…well…she needed ta be alone," He replied to satisfy he friend. "C'mon, or we'll be late." All the newsies headed for the distribution gate. They bought theirs papers and went their separate ways.

"Hey, Jack," Mush said getting his attention, "I'm meetin' up wit Candy, do you want me ask her if she will talk to Kitty?"

"Sure, I doan know how much it would do though. She's got me …..and me faddah's tepmah," Jack replied.

"Ok, we'll try. See ya!" Mush waved walking away. Jack saw David open his mouth to ask what was wrong.

"She's fine, Dave," Jack said before David could say anything, "She's just a little mad at me." They started to walk away from the gate.

"Well, where are we selling today?" David asked.

"I was thinkin' 'bout just travelin' around, showin' Char here where us street rats hang out," he answered.

"Please don't me asking this, Charlotte, but Jack, why is she here?"

"Well, Char ran away from an abusive faddah,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Charlotte," David said sympathetically.

"Thank you," She smiled.

"Ok, let's check out dese headlines," Jack said looking at the paper. "'Dazzlin' Buttahfly Dancah "Dressed in Light" '," he read. Jack grinned and raised a paper above his head. "Dazzlin' Buttahfly Dancah! Dressed in only light!" he yelled. People came by and they bought some papers.

"Jack," Charlotte said when the people had left. "I don't think that's what that meant."

"I know," he replied simply.

"But, that's lying,"

"Nah, its just impovin' da truth a little," David said imitating Jack when he had first told him.

"Atta boi, Dave," Jack sat patting him on the back. They walked around, showing Charlotte Manhattan and selling their papers. Soon, they reached a large building.

"'The Journal'," Charlotte said.

"Yep," Jack grinned remembering his victory with the big boys of the newspapers.

"Do you know people who work there?" David asked.

"Well, yes, but I…" She paused for a moment, "I have family at 'The World'," She responded. Charlotte looked at the ground already regretting what she was about to say to him, but she had to. She told herself that if she ever met him, she would say this. "_Here goes nothing,"_ she thought. "Your strike deeply affected them."

"Good," was his only response.

"Did you even think about the people you hurt? They have families too!" Charlotte said. _"Why did I have to start this? I know I have to protect the nice part of my family but after he's been so nice…he's gonna hate me forever!"_

"Yah, well, so do I, and did you think dat dey thought of us when dey jacked up da price? Do you think dey were up in deir little meetin' sayin' 'Maybe we shouldn't do dis, Jack Kelly's got a little sista or David Jacobs has a faddah who can't go to work'," Jack's anger flared up, "Or Spot Conlon! He has to take care of Jack's little sista cause Jack doan have enough damn money to raise her himself!' No, dey doan care about us, why should we care about dem!"

"Oh, Jack," realizing that there was more severity to what she said, more than she thought, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Yah, well, you shouldn't think everything wit us street kids is all honky dory. It's a tough life and you're gonna have ta learn how to live it." Jack walked away from them.

"He's got quite the temper, his sister in the same," David explained.

"Yah, I've noticed," Charlotte said with disgust.

"But don't let that be the judge of her. She's very nice and fun to be with." Davis paused for a second, "Her and Jack are so much alike. Their temper, their sense of humor, their looks, their smile," David couldn't help but smile himself, "And their good side also. Obviously, you've seen Jack's, wait for Kitty's to come, she defiantly has one."

"You could talk about her all day, couldn't you?" Charlotte asked in slightly teasing tone. Davis blushed a little bit and shrugged. "Ok, just because you seem to know what you're talking about, I'll give her another chance, but you gotta convince her not to hate me," Charlotte agreed.

"Easier said then done," David replied. Charlotte looked at Jack who was leaning against a building, lighting a cigarette across the street, "I didn't know that, what I said would hurt him so bad. I feel awful."

"He'll be mad for a while, but if I'm right, He'll get over it," David said.

"David!" Jack yelled to him from his spot across the street. When David looked at him, Jack looked down the road and David followed his gaze. He smiled when he saw Kitty. She was sellin' her papes, perhaps playin' the sympathy card or she could be improvin' the truth, which was most likely. She half scowled when she saw Charlotte, but she somehow managed a smile. "Hi, Guys."

"Why is jack over there?" she asked

"I made him a little...upset." Charlotte said slowly.

"A little upset?" Kitty asked.

"What did you say to my bruddah?" Kitty said harsh tone

"It was nothing really," David intervened not wanting to deal with a cat fight.

"It had to have been something, or he wouldn't be upset,"

"Well you see..." Charlotte began. Just then Jack walked back over. "I think we should keep sellin..." he said, sensing the tension between the girls. "Let's go."

"Hey, kitty," Jack said as they walked down the street, "I'm sorry I got you upset this mornin'. I didn't mean it."

"I know, Jack," she said not looking at him. Jack stuck his cigarette in his mouth.

"You smoke?" Charlotte asked trying not to sound to disapproving, he was already really mad at her.

"Of course, we all do." Jack said casually. "We drink, too. Do you have problem wit dat also?"

"No..." Charlotte said slowly. "Of course not."

Just then a man dressed in a fancy suit ran right through them. He pushed his way trough the group and in the process pushed Kitty down on the ground.

"BASTARD!" she yelled after the man who was now running down the road.

"That's my goil," Jack grinned.

"Kitty, that was William Hearst," David said trying not to laugh.

"Oops..." Kitty laughed. Jack helped his sister up off the ground.

"I guess Spot did teach something of use, eh?"

"Yep, he taught me how ta swear, drink, lie, cheat and steal," she laughed. "That's about it." She paused. "Well, he did teach me one more thing, but I doan think you, as my bruddah, would appreciate it all dat much,"

"I doan wanna know..." David laughed. Charlotte had back up slightly so that she was walking behind the three close friends. _"Boy, do I feel outta place."_

"Hey, you guys wanna take a break, and got ta 'Tibby's ?" Its right across the street," Jack asked.

"Tibby's?" Charlotte asked. "I think I've heard of it..."

"It's were we used to eat all the time during the strike," David said.

"Oh," Charlotte said. "Well, I guess I am a little hungry."


End file.
